supersquadronfandomcom-20200214-history
Buster Squadron Dekanger
Buster Squadron Dekanger (撃退戦隊デカンジャー, Gekitai Sentai Dekanjā) is the 23th season and first GENERATION series. The newly feature character an aggressive, aloof and "sometimes" better, Roho Joo the son of Dillain and Misaki. Plot After Squadonger's three part, Dillain and Misaki were married and going to Vuso Island along with Enter. Misaki gave birth the egg and named him Roho Joo. Professor Enter check her egg to see his data, but the explosion about the data. According to Enter, Roho was newly born but now on become aggressive and aloof personality. However, the two members arrival and surprisely. They has a son and daughter to fight for vicious new enemy called Gularis an mechanical creature who control the soul of the death and take over the world. However, both Shadow and Shade built their own Mega-ZORDs just like Samuel's. In Episode 17, Roho's true personality is timid because he has a Droite's Memory Medal until given and grant by Droite and start training to be courage. Characters Dekangers Evil Dekanger Allies *Dillain Joo *Misaki Ayuzawa *Professor Enter *Kaoru Shiba *Doggie Cruger *Rocky *Sally *SpaceGodzilla *Samuel Joo *Burajin *Kotaro (Roho's ancestor) Villains Death Corpse *Shadow the Knight *Eustace *Dr. Mikoto Des-Buredo Army *Kiriys *Ryusin *Shade *Gomora KING Gularis Army *Gular the Master of Soul (defeated by DekanRed and destroyed by half by DragoRobo) *Rapamaris of Sun (destroyed by DekanRed) *Cybrug of Clock (destroyed by DekanRed) *Boggies (destroyed after Gular's death) Yokai Army *Admiral the Master of Ghost/Evo-Miral/Destro-Miral (destroyed by DaikenOhBuster) *Gigaskonga of Creep (defeated by DekanRed and destroyed by DragoRobo) *RuJACK the Demon Hunter of Possessor (destroyed by Ptera Ranger, but the spirit sacrificed with Admiral and re-evolve into Evo-Miral) *Yoggies (destroyed after Destro-Miral's death) Insectoid Army (Movie) *Kingbee the Master of Insect (defeated by DekanRed and destroyed by Waniken-Oh) *Yugan of Comets (destroyed by DekanYellow and DekanBlue) *Sayuka of Tarantula (destroyed by DekanCrimson, DekanNavy and Ptera Ranger, but she survived then transform back into her true form as Dark Gosei Angel an Gosei Angels' enemies) *Insecies (destroyed after Kingbee's death) Dark Angel Army *Chrysalias the Dark Messiah (almost beaten by DragoRobo's Final Slash, but destroyed for good by Dekan-Oh's Buster Time Thrust) *Kai of Planet (killed along with an heavily wounded Captain Sardines) Minor Gularis *RatouZomSou (1, defeated by DekanRed and destroyed by DragoRobo) *ShaJyuTou (2, defeated by DekanYellow and destroyed by DragoRobo) *ZouTyraNis (3, defeated by DekanBlue and destroyed by DragoRobo) *Epsilon Mega-ZORD (4, destroyed by Dekan-Oh) *YuGetHa (5, defeated by Dekangers and destroyed by Dekan-Oh) *ZedTaYo (6, defeated by Momiji much for Roho's annoyed and destroyed by newly team-up combo GokaiDekan-Oh) *XroZenSin (7, defeated by Dekangers and destroyed by Dekan-Oh then GokaiDekan-Oh) *Terror Mega-ZORD (8, destroyed by Dekan-Oh) *ZomBomTyra (9, defeated by DekanRed and eventually destroyed by GokaiDekan-Oh) *DouDouKa (10, defeated by Dekangers and destroyed by DekaDekan-Oh) *DeYoMo (11, defeated by Dekangers with using new Dekan Holder and destroyed by nely powered DekaDekan-Oh) *SaKuYa (13, defeated by DekanCrimson and destroyed by Dekan-Oh) *SunSaKu (14, defeated by DekanNavy and destroyed by GokaiDekan-Oh) *D-Rex (15, overwhelming to Dekan-Oh, but destroyed by Kuwagatora-Oh) *SplashRaTa (16, defeated by DekanRed Elek Mode and destroyed Dekan-Oh and Kuwagatora-Oh) *Goldsilver Mega-ZORD (17, stunned and destroyed by DekanRed Elek Mode and Elekan-Oh) *Plantis Mega-ZORD (18, destroyed by KuToDekan-Oh) *Heatakaka (19, defeated by DekanRed Spray Mode and destroyed by Sprakan-Oh) **Heataka Mega-ZORD (19, destroyed by Sprakan-Oh) *SimiSageSage (20, defeated by an enraged DekanRed at first defeats) *SuHarMai (21, defeated by DekanRed and destroyed by Dekan-Oh) **SuHar Mega-ZORD (21, destroyed by Dekan-Oh, but DekanKiller used two Mega-ZORD core into the Ghost Machines) *ShieldSon Mega-ZORD (21, destroyed by Kuwagatora-Oh, but DekanKiller used two Mega-ZORD core into the Ghost Machines) *RatGuKa (24, defeated by Dekangers and destroyed by TauRai-Oh and KuToDekan-Oh) **RatGu Mega-ZORD (24, destroyed by TauRai-Oh and KuToDekan-Oh) *BaruBaruSpell (25, defeated by Dekangers and destroyed by TauRaiDekan-Oh) **BaruBaru Mega-ZORD (25, destroyed by TauRaiDekan-Oh) Minor Yokai *VipGreed (30, destroyed by DekanRed FullMoon Status Mode) *UpsisSan (31, defeated by DekanRed NewMoon Status Mode and destroyed by TauRaiDekan-Oh) **Upsis Mega-ZORD (31, destroyed by TauRaiDekan-Oh) *SalaDesuDra (32, defeated by Ptera Ranger and destroyed by PteraDacSaurus) **SalaDesu Mega-ZORD (32, overwhelming TauRaiDekan-Oh, but destroyed by PteraDacSaurus) *BatKarJin (33, defeated by Dekangers and Ptera Ranger then destroyed by TauRaiDekan-Oh and PteraDacSaurus) Minor Dark Messiah *RoidGaruDra (39, destroyed by Dekangers with help Shadow) *SharkDeviSaur (41, destroyed along with Felme and Samuel's Mega-ZORD) Arsenal Morphing Device *'Trigger Brace' - It is the morphing device that allowed to transformed into Dekanger. Also, the other function is transforming into previous Super Sentai just like Pirategers. **'Sentai Switchers' - The balls was created by Enter and use it to transforms into any Super Sentai. **'Memory Medals' - The medals was recreated by Enter and use it to transforms into an Double Side. The original Paladun creating the Memory Medals, but overwhelming used then turned into data form, destroying the medals. It also may come out the memory is actually Buster Monsters. *'Henshinder' - A auxiliary morphing device that allowed to transformed into FullMoon Mode Status. However, SpaceGodzilla the memory is forbidden that because the transformation. SpaceGodzilla newly creates NewMoon Status. Weapon Device *'Dekan Gun' - It the remodeled Mantan Gun that can shots the enemies. As Dekan Gun shooting the enemies, it reloads some bullets. *'Dekan Saber' - It the modeled sword that will slash the enemies. Also used an combo attacks like previous Super Sentai. *'Dekanzooka' - It the remodeled OBanzooka that allowed to blast the enemies. The finishing move was Dedekan Strike. *'Super Enforcer' - The combo of five primary weapons. The finishing attack is Finalic Burst. **'Dekanger Buster' - The combo of three primary weapons. The finisher is Demonic Burst. ***'Drago Rod' ***'Bird Dagger' ***'Fin Bow' **'Handle Revolver' - The combo of two primary weapons. The finisher was Mega Dynamite. ***'Kuwagata Axe' ***'Tora Laser' *'Dekan Holder/Final Mode' - It the Roho's auxiliary weapon that Rock the rock monster transformed into an holder. Which the used as the cockpit mode on Dragomula or DragoRobo. It transformed into a Final Mode as the finisher and blast the enemy. *'TauRaiSaber' - It the Roho special weapon built by Enter. With held the Bull Memory Medal, it fused with TauRai Status Mode. When transformed into gun mode, the finishing move was TauRai Express. *'Ptera Lancer' - It the Atera/Pterasaurus's personal weapon. With the enemy was wounded, it finishing attack is Ptera Blade Slash. 'Mecha *'DaikenOhBuster' **'TauRaiDekan-Oh' ***'KuToDekan-Oh' ****'Dekan-Oh' *****'Dragomula/DragoRobo' *****'BusterEagle' *****'BusterShark' ****'Kuwagatora-Oh' *****'Kuwagatapult' *****'Toradriller' ****'TauRai-Oh' *****'Tauraider' *****'Tyrannoraider' *****'Triceraider' ****'Pterasaurus/PteraDacSaurus' ****'Waniken-Oh' *****'CrocLiner/CrocRobo' *****'BusterEagle' *****'BusterShark' Auxiliary Mecha *'GokaiDekan-Oh' **'Momiji' *'DekaDekan-Oh' **'Gally' Double Buster *'Elekan-Oh' **Wasp Jet *'Sprakan-Oh' **'Dolphin Boat' Evil Mecha *'Devil King' **'SoulSarGar' **'SoulGreSer' 'Episodes This episodes was very important similar of Pirateger. #Enter the new Red Warrior!! #The Two Warriors Unites! #A Third Blue Ranger, Appears! #Dekan-Oh, Arrival! #The Nothing For Twice!! (Kaoru reappearance) #Ghost...is the Nurse? (Momiji first appearance) #Buster, is On!!! #Busting the Robot! #The Moving V.I.R.U.S.! #Judgement, Escaped!! (Doggie Cruger and Felme reappearance) #The Energy Supply! (Gally reappearance) #The Two Strangers!! #The Captain Returns! (Captain Sardines reappearance, but not only he mentioned about ruin Misaki's school from beating the schoolmates then trapped the jar) #An Android Felme!! (Felme reappearance as a android found by King Julien after been killed by Bio Tyranno then revived her body remodel to android body) #An Another Buster King! #Elek Status On! (Enter researchs the Memory Medal after the previous episode found by Roho who search the broken medal) #Roho has a another Personality!? (Droite reapppearance, Enter discovers Roho has a different personalities when Memory Medal are set and Roho has a true personality is timid like his father as a child) #The Two Combines!!! #Spray Status On! #Childish Everything!! #The Ghost Machines! (DekanKiller an DinoKiller's clone first appearance and using two Mega-ZORD core into a Ghost Machines) #Drawing Imagination!? (Part One) #Kyoryu Train King! (Part Two) #Kicking with Roho!! #The Three King United!! #Battle The Evil King!!! (Part One) #Master of the Soul, Defeats! (Part Two) #The New Foe, Yokaijuu!! #The Evil Demon Hunter, Possessor! #The Forbidden Memory Medal!! #NewMoon, Control the Medal! #The Super Engine Human! (Sosuke and Akina reappearance, he asked Enter about story of Chouenjin Human) #Atera, Never Forgiven! #Gigaskonga, Dies!! #Restoration! (Admiral manage to sacrifice himself and re-evolved into Evo-Miral, Part One) #Restoration is Complete!! (Evo-Miral forcing to absorb the forbidden Memory Medal to fully evolved into Destro-Miral, Part Two) #Nine Buster Monster Combination!!! #The True Enemy, Dark Gosei Angel!! #Samuel Goes Back to Earth! (Samuel's body leaves to real world and visit his parents and farewell to his son and grandson wishing to not meeting again) #The Memory, Dies!! (The all universes has been destroyed by Kai to prevent memories of Samuel Joo thanks to plan of Chrysalias to Samuel go back to real world) #The Fall of Felme! (Felme dies after she sacrificed herself and tell Roho to defeat Chrysalias and Kai before she dies) #The End of Captain! (Sardines dies after he sacrificed himself and tell Roho to defeat Chrysalias at once and all before he dies and kills Kai) #The Ultimate Fight!! (Yurima and Ratasuke dies after they sacrificed themselve from getting destroys the world of universes and tell Roho to defeat Chrysalias) #Roho's Last Moment! (Atera dies after he sacrificed himself wishing to say goodbye and turned into spirit form and tell Roho to defeat Chrysalias for good) #Final Episode: Memory, Roar Begins!!! (Roho finally destroys Chrysalias and all of the universes was restored, but exception with four fallen heroes wasn't revived yet, however thanks to Samuel, they going to revived in 2 months) Movies *Buster Squadron Dekanger: ClimaxMovie **Dekanger: Net ClimaxMovie *Dekanger: Adventure Continued Triva *This is the first season since Pirateger that transformed into previous Super Sentai. *The six Sentai Rangers was between of Tornadoger. *Roho's appearance that were never cared about been happy or proud. Until episode 17 this personality has a real personality is timid. *Dragomula is the dual-transformation like ChiDragon and Gingalizard. *This is the first season since Shinkenger that Roho stands alone until united. *Dragomula are two modes that combines with his host similarite with GokaiLion. *The previous villains was replaced by new villains because they destroyed. *Unlike the previously seasons, the Sentai Ultrazord has only nine components is no combination card. Category:Squadron Season